An ultrasound diagnostic apparatus sends an ultrasonic wave to an inside of a diagnosing object via an ultrasound probe, and based on a received signal received from a biological tissue inside the diagnosing object, constructs a three-dimensional cross-section region image and a three-dimensional elasticity image to display an ultrasound image.
In order to appropriately display a site of interest even when a site other than the site of interest is present on a point-of-view side with respect to the site of interest in a line-of-sight direction, conventional ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses set a larger opacity for the site of interest and a smaller opacity for the site other than the site of interest when constructing a three-dimensional elasticity image (for example, see Patent Literature 1).